


the man who can't be moved

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unbeta-ed, all in lowercase because i am lazy, poor writing, unedited and has zillions of grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: baekhyun wants kyungsoo to take him back.





	the man who can't be moved

**Author's Note:**

> from the script's song of the same title.
> 
> also old fic. forgot to post here.

**title:** the man who can't be moved  
**pairing:** baekhyun/d.o., bff!beagleline  
**word count:** 1.8k  
**rating:** g  
**warning:** all in lowercase because i am lazy, poor writing, unbeta-ed, unedited and has zillions of grammatical errors  
**summary:** baekhyun wants kyungsoo to take him back.  
**author's notes:** from the script's song of the same title.

 

 

"dude, until when will you stay here?"

baekhyun hears jongdae's worriedly annoyed tone in the question.

"i don't know."

baekhyun tells only the truth because he has no idea when he will be at the place he is staying at right now.

"what do you mean you don't know?" jongdae almost whines but hushes it down when he sees heads turning to look at him.

"i don't know when kyungsoo would take me back. you do know how heartless he can be." baekhyun says and rubs his palms together. he sneezes. he warms his cheeks and puffs air out on his palms before doing the process again. baekhyun shivers due to the cold and jongdae is not really much of a help because what jongdae does is simply sit beside him.

"kyungsoo is not heartless. he is the most generous and patient person there is..." jongdae trails, "next to junmyeon hyung."

"you don't get it. kyungsoo is done with me this time. he--"

baekhyun is cut off by chanyeol who comes bearing lifesaving necessities. chanyeol squats down and places cup holders on the pavements of the street. the coffee chanyeol brought is still hot and baekhyun is more glad to get burned by the drink rather than continue breathing the cold winter air. seoul is really outdoing his body this time.

"i come as your messiah." chanyeol snorts and distributes each cup -- pumpkin latte for baekhyun, americano for jongdae, and cappuccino for himself.

baekhyun immediately drinks the coffee amidst chanyeol's warnings. baekhyun groans when his throat burns and his friends laugh at him. baekhyun gently takes the coffee cup near his face, enveloping the warmth and fuzziness the drink brings to his frail and freezing entirety.

"as what i was saying, kyungsoo is done with--" baekhyun sneezes louder and wipes his nose, "done with me this time. he--"

"--it's your fault. he has always been patient of you. but no, you must ridicule or insult his work." again, chanyeol cuts baekhyun's explanations.

baekhyun wants to punch chanyeol's arms but does not move. the more he moves, the more he feels the cold. that is not really something nice to feel. it is as if the weather sides with kyungsoo and the harshness and rage of winter is the heavens' way of fighting in kyungsoo's behalf.

"i did not insult him. i would never--"

"-- no, dude. kyungsoo called me up saying how you had a fight, that you're the one earning the big bucks, that what he does is simply killing time." chanyeol takes a sip of the coffee but it doesn't burn his throat much to baekhyun's wishes. jongdae gives an "oooh~" and gives baekhyun a glare.

"it's your fault, baek. why even say that?" jongdae says.

"we had a fight, okay. but this time he asked me to leave. well, i stormed off and then he shouted down the--"

"--kyungsoo shouted down the hallway that baekhyun should just leave and when baekhyun decided to come back home, kyungsoo locked him out."

baekhyun does what he has to do. he punches chanyeol's arm and his friend winces in pain.

"like why must he lock me out? can't we talk it out? okay, he did say he wanted space but it's been a week and i don't know if he's still alive." baekhyun slurps the coffee. it is already warm and baekhyun does not feel enveloped and comforted anymore. and it is not only because of the weather.

"he does own your flat," jongdae adds and drinks his coffee.

"so what brings you here?" chanyeol asks baekhyun.

baekhyun pulls his legs closer to him. his two-layered attire is practically useless and the fact that he has been staying in front of a coffee shop makes the entire situation unpleasant.

"this is where kyungsoo and i met. back in college, we met here."

"that does not answer the question." chanyeol takes out his phone and plays with it.

"i want kyungsoo to find me here. to show my remorse. do you get me?"

baekhyun does not understand why he did this stint of staying at the streets. he has been there since five in the morning and it is already four in the afternoon. he has his sleeping bag with him and he is ready to spend the night in the freezing street unless kyungsoo fetches him.

"you're lame. you're actually reenacting that _the script_ song," jongdae laughs and starts to sing the chorus. chanyeol pipes along and baekhyun thinks that he should be thankful because his friends are by his side in his time of pain and need.

"how will you eat dinner?" jongdae suddenly shifts into his worriedly annoyed tone again.

"i know you'll bring me some." baekhyun smiles and jongdae hits him in the back of his head.

baekhyun's phone rings and he immediately fishes it out of his pocket. he swipes his thumb on the screen and the ringing goes off. he uses both hands to hurriedly type something and places it back in its pocket. when jongdae asks what he just did, he says that he sent kyungsoo a message -- the tenth message this day.

"you do know kyungsoo's flying back from okinawa, right?" jongdae says and baekhyun replies with an "of course not. we're not talking, remember?"

"so, kyungsoo can only read your messages once he lands and that's in an hour."

baekhyun nods. there is a big frown on his face and a hole in his heart that nothing can fill up. baekhyun sneezes once again and _disgustingly_ (jongdae's words) wipes his nose with the back of his hand which he consequently cleans off using his jacket.

"dude, you're disgusting and sick. let's go in the coffee shop so that we're all warm."

chanyeol readily stands with jongdae's suggestion but baekhyun is hesitant. jongdae and chanyeol try to pull him up but he slumps to the granite. jongdae sits beside baekhyun once more and eyes chanyeol to do the same thing. chanyeol sighs and follows jongdae.

jongdae and chanyeol leave at around seven in the evening -- after the three of them finish dinner which is two orders of tteokbokki courtesy of the tteokbokki stall a few paces away from them. jongdae and chanyeol politely tell baekhyun that they need to go. baekhyun apologizes but does thank them for staying with him. baekhyun feels the chill of the winter night hit him and he wraps his arms around himself to diminish the stinging feeling. he takes out his phone and opens it. he dials kyungsoo's number and brings it to his lips. kyungsoo is not answering but baekhyun still leaves a message, his voice shaking from the low temperature and his body jerking with every sneeze he makes.

"soo, i'm sorry. i really am. let's get back together. i don't want any time out anymore. i'm a mess without you. take me back, please. i suck, okay? i'm the worse boyfriend on the planet. i should have not said it and i would take my words back if i could."

baekhyun buries the phone back in his pocket and sits in front of the coffee shop as he waits for the heavens' to have some mercy on him. baekhyun transfers from the edge of the street to the place outside the store window and drags his sleeping bag with him. he rests his back on the glass and hugs his sleeping bag close to his chest. he misses kyungsoo so much and he really wants to feel his boyfriend's warmth but he is now suffering all this because of his big and insensitive mouth.

baekhyun's eyes flicker because of the weather and the drowsiness from the cold he contracted. baekhyun is sick and hopeless without kyungsoo to save him from his misery. if only he shut his mouth during their fight, he would have not gotten sick or if it is in his destiny to get sick, kyungsoo is there to take care of him. but no. baekhyun blames everything on himself.

"can't you see, heavens? i'm really remorseful. please send kyungsoo."

baekhyun sees black and dozes off.

baekhyun eyes peer open when he feels gloved fingers on his cheeks. he chokes on the chilly air he inhales through his mouth and kolts when his consciousness realizes that someone must be off to rob him, or worse, kill him.

"please don't kill me!" he exclaims and tightens his embrace around the sleeping bag. his eyes shut close and his body trembles from the cold and the fear.

"you're the one killing yourself."

baekhyun hears a familiar voice and his body slowly eases down. he opens his eyes and turns to the person squatting in front of him. _kyungsoo._ kyungsoo's eyes widen even more and stare at baekhyun's poor state.

"i'm so--" baekhyun snuffles. his voice is woozy and low. "so... sorry, baby. i am. please take me back."

baekhyun sneezes and kyungsoo removes one of his gloves. he brushes away baekhyun's fringe and touches the male's forehead with the back of his palm. baekhyun jerks under kyungsoo's touch. kyungsoo removes the scarf around his neck and ties it around baekhyun's. kyungsoo reaches for baekhyun and helps the latter's fragile body to stand up.

"let's get you home," kyungsoo says as he puts baekhyun's arm around his neck.

"i'm sorry. i really am. i love you so much and i can't live without you, kyungsoo." baekhyun softly utters. he repeats the statement over and over while kyungsoo leads him inside the car and puts on his seatbelt.

baekhyun tries his hard to move his head to look at kyungsoo as the other turns the ignition on. when the car bustles to life, baekhyun says the statement once again. kyungsoo looks at him with features stern and rigid but baekhyun knows kyungsoo is worried sick because he knows his boyfriend's eyes tell. kyungsoo's eyes are soft and baekhyun gives a small smile.

"i love you." baekhyun tries to move out of the seatbelt and touch kyungsoo's face. he stumbles and fumbles into reaching because his body is too sick to move and reach kyungsoo.

kyungsoo's eyes jeer away from baekhyun and he starts driving.

"you made me worried sick." kyungsoo mutters in a voice so stoic, "i hate you. you even pulled this _man who can't be moved_ move on me." kyungsoo continues.

baekhyun's smile widens because this is all kyungsoo's facade.

"i love you. i really do. i'm sorry, baby, please."

"i love you too." kyungsoo's voice changes and baekhyun extends his hand to touch the back of kyungsoo's hand resting on the autostick.

baekhyun sees kyungsoo's lips move into a smile.

"am i forgiven now?"

the car stops at the sign of a red light. kyungsoo takes the opportunity to look at baekhyun. baekhyun is right. there is smile on kyungsoo's face and baekhyun's heart melts at the sight of it.

"yes."

suddenly, baekhyun's heart does not feel cold and empty anymore. for baekhyun, kyungsoo is the only thing that can keep him warm and complete.


End file.
